Dance of the Sucubus
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Hiei & Panthera are getting married one problem a sucubus appears on the scene & tries to seduce Hiei away from her. However it's not has easy has it seems. COMPLETE
1. Dance of the Sucubus 1

Dance of the Sucubus  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei triology. If you are new to the story you should read   
Demon Beloved -   
Flames of Love -   
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
_______________________________________________________  
It had been a year since King Flareics had given Hiei permision to marry Panthera. Plans were already on their way into the making they had decided that the ceramony would be done on the full moon. The ceramony would be a hand tieing ceramony instead of a wedding ceramony; and it would take place at the Temple. Everyone would be invited including the Demons with the condition that they behave and don't cause any trobule. Memebers of the Rekai would be there has well for the occasion since after all Hiei was a member of the Rekai Tentai and Panthera was the sister of their future queen. In fact things had been quite for an entire year almost has if even the fates had decided to allow the ceramony to go on without any problems.   
Hiei sighed and returned to Mukuro's castle after completeing his rounds. The full moon was two months away and he couldn't wait to have Panthera with him for all time. He frowned though when a sudden thought came to him wasn't the full moon around the time of the mating season for the Koorime? His frown deepened and he wondered if his sister would know though he highly doubted it. She seemed much to naive when it came to things like that. Although she seemed to be warming up to Kuwabara more and more could this month the female Demons always seemed to feel the mating heat before the males. He wondered if his sister was starting to feel it earlier then normal.   
He sighed and leapt into Mukuro's throne room where she was the most likely to be. When he arrived there he saw Murkuro was seating on her throne in deep thought. He stood before her waiting for her to come back she always seemed to be doing something like this and he often wondered why she would. He took a deep breathe and sighed he was starting to get bored; not to mention annoyed at being ignored. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him.   
"Yes Hiei what is it?!" asked Mukuro.   
"I finished my rounds onna," he said curtly.   
"So you have Hiei very well that will be all you may go back to your precious princess," said Mukuro.   
Hiei nodded and walked out of the room heading toward the ningen he wanted to get there quickly Panthera would be there and he hadn't seen her in a month.  
Meanwhile_______________________________________________  
A woman with blood red hair and golden eyes walked the streetsof the city. She smirked and small fangs appeared above her lower lip. She looked around at all the males in the city searching for the perfect one to serve has her new bedpartner that was the one thing about Humans they were stupid to know when a woman was toying with them and they didn't last long in bed. Not with her anyways, she had drained them dry after a week. She frowned and began to wonder if she should choose a Demon instead if she could ever find one.   
She saw him the perfect male speciemen he was in black pants and shirt. His black hair stuck up like a flame and a white cloth kept his bangs out of his eyes, the white star in his hair added to his appeal. She giggled slightly when she saw his red eyes, they were the color of blood.   
"I never been with a Fire Demon before," she said softly. "I wonder if they are has good in bed has they are said to be."  
The woman frowned when she saw a young woman with white hair and silver eyes throw herself into his arms and kiss him.   
'Well,' she said to herself. 'He already has a woman well that has never stopped me before. I can easily seduce him away from her I've done it before and I can do it again."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: There you guys hope you enjoy it don't forget to review! 


	2. Dance of the Sucubus 2

Dance of the Sucubus 2  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei triology. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Panthera giggled and threw herself into Hiei's arms, she gasped when he kissed her heatedly outside in the morning sun. When he pulled away from her she was blushing slightly and he couldn't help but smirk has he wrapped an arm around her waist; knowing that he was the only one that could make her feel that way. He smirked and moved to stare at Kurama has he walked up with his own mate. Kurama and Botan had gotten married a month after the incident that joined the two worlds together and Flareics had given Hiei permission to marry his daughter. Botan was now three months pregnant with Kurama's pups.   
  
"Glad you could make it Hiei," said Kurama warmly.   
  
"Of course I made it baka kitsune," snorted Hiei. "What reason would I have to not come?!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't know Hiei," laughed Yuusuke. "I am after all with all the weddings that have been happening in our little group I was starting to wonder if you would back down."  
  
"I have never backed down from anything!"  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything," said Kurama.  
  
"Kitsune," growled Hiei.   
  
"We were kidding Hiei," laughed Yuusuke.  
  
Hiei snorted and looked up has Kuwabara walked up to join them with his finace Yukina on his arm. He still couldn't believe his sister was so attatched to him. Even though he didn't doubt that Kuwabara could protect her it was just that he was human and would eventually at some point pass on. Then he knew what would happen his sister would go into a deep depression and eventually fade away into nothingness. That was how Demons reacted to the death of their bonded mates and he was most certain that Yukina would bond with the buffon.   
  
The bond was already beginning to form and no one would dare step into trying to destory a bond like that. To do so would mean the death of all those invovled. It had happened before at one time a man tried to break apart a young couple. The woman's bonded mate had gotten into a fight with the other one and both had died during the fight the woman had gone mad and killed herself along with several other Demons in her village. He would not put his sister through that and he would prevent anyone he loved from going through that.   
  
He looked around when a fowl scent entered his nose a low growl escaped his thoart he heard three more growls from the other males with Demon blood coursing through his veins. Yukina was hiding behind Kuwabara's arm who was standing tall looking around for whatever it was sensed. Kurama and Yuusuke had pushed Botan and Keiko behind them, while looking around for where ever the scent was coming from. Hiei had pulled Panthera closer to him and was reaching for his katana.   
  
A soft chuckle came from the side of them together all four men whirled around to face it only to see a tall slender woman with blood read hair and golden eyes. She was sweeping her gaze across the faces of the males and when she stopped and lingered on Kuwabara's Yukina growled and her canines became more pronounced. The woman smirked and looked at Yukina she had no interest in him however she might just go after him just to erik the little Koorime. She smirked and blew Kuwabara a kiss; which got a wierd look from him and a glare from the maiden hanging on his arm.   
  
The woman turned her attention the man she had seen earlier he was a little shorter then the boy with the slicked back hair. Her eyes took a brief evelutation of the woman at his side and her smirk widened. The woman was nothing to worry about there was nothing special about her. She couldn't even see why he was so attached to her unless it was purely sexually to him. After all most Demons didn't fall in love with pure little human females.   
  
Though there had been a few of them throughout history. In fact there had even been rumors flying around that the famous youko Kurama had fallen for a Rekei Ferry Girl. Though she couldn't see it being true the theif had been cold blooded for even her to handle. She should know she had had a run in with him around the time the rumors were going around. He had ignored her offers to use her body for his pleasures. So it had to be his was too cold blooded to get attached to anyone what else could it be?   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded the other dark hair boy with the girl with light brown hair behind him.   
  
"I am Nahoe," said the woman.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Cheena Son - Hai very much so  
  
IsleofSolitude - You Have no idea  
  
dbzggunarmgurlie - um thanks... 


	3. Dance of the Sucubus 3

Dance of the Sucubus 3  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei triology. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"What can we do for you Nahoe?" asked Kurama softly he held Botan against him firmly not enjoying the vibe he was getting from the other woman.  
  
"I have just come to visit you I mean after all one gets bored with the makai Reikai Tentai," smirked Nahoe.  
  
  
  
"How do you know who we are?" asked Yuusuke tightening his muscles preparing for the newcomer to attack.  
  
"You gentlemen are very well known in all four worlds and so are your women," said Nahoe walking up to Hiei and ignoring Panthera completely. "It's hard to say which four of you are the most none. I mean it's not every day that a full blooded human has so much power and that he mates with a Demon. Nor that two Demons join the Human in protecting the four worlds and that one of them falls for a Ferry Girl and the other one falls for the half breed of a Fire Nymph. Too have a half breed Demon surive so long in the Makai against some of the strongest Demons is quite an achievement."  
  
"You've done research on us I see," said Yuusuke.  
  
"Of course," said Nahoe sweetly turning her waist to look at the half breed. "Though I was surprised I hadn't expected to meet you all and see you all in such good condition. I mean it has been at least a year since you all faught and I just figured that you would be a little out of shape."  
  
"That is no reason to get cocky!" snapped Kuwabara. "We still train."  
  
"Oh yes of course you boys do so love a good brawl don't you and I am sure your ladies love to watch you brawl with eachother on their behalf."  
  
"What are you getting at woman?!" snarled Hiei.  
  
"My my aren't we being impatient?" asked Nahoe raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Busu we have more important things to do at the moment and they do not include you," snapped Hiei his temper flaring.  
  
Nahoe stared at him in shock she couldn't believe he had called her ugly. She then stared at the woman with him and snorted the girl was rather plain she look so pale it was almost ghastly. The woman he was with was more busu then she would ever be. She smirked and flicked something at the girl expecting her to be more human then anything. She froze when she saw the girl's hand move in the blink of an eye holding the small piece of medal in her hand. The girl frowned and tossed it back at the woman.   
  
"Never do that again," said the white haired princess.  
  
"And what will you do if I do?!" challenged Nahoe.  
  
"You don't want to know what I will do to you but believe me it will not be pleasant."  
  
Nahoe stood there fuming and didn't notice when they walked past her heading toward the farther side of town. They were all on their way to visit Genkai since the ceramony would be there since it was the only place on Earth that was secluded from people that might not welcome the Demons. Nahoe began fume even more when she realized she stood there alone.   
  
'Stupid bitch,' she silenetly seethed to herself. 'Who the hell does she think she is?! Just because she is half Demon Princess doesn't mean she is better then me. I have more power and Demon blood in her! Hiei should be mated to me not to her! That little half breed Fire Demon bitch needs to be brought down a notch or two!'  
  
While she was seething a gentle swooshing sound caught her attention. She quickly turned toward the sound and saw two figures standing in the shadows. One was a male with bat wings and he swung a seeth from side to side. The other was a woman that just stood next to him her arms crossed over her chest. Both figures stared at her menacingly. The message was clear she was to stay away from the little white haired girl or pay the price. She snorted and lifted her head up in defiance before flicking them off. Then she disappeared from their sight when a wave of mortals passed around her.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke laughed and took a sip of tea from his cup. The group was celebrating Botan being pregnant and the future bonding of Hiei and Panthera. They had been dicussing various points of interest to prepare the temple for the arrival of the various Demons that would be coming. Those that had been invited and accepted had promised to be on their best behavior. The Tentai and the Princess were well respected by them and they did not want to ruin anything that would get them under fire their rage.   
  
Genkai smiled and chuckled she wondered if the boys would pass on their spots has the Rekai Tentai to their children when the time came. Somehow she just knew that they would, it was fate that their children take thier place. Those with the power would take her place at the temple and the others would take the place of their fathers. She knew that she was dieing she didn't know when she just knew that it would be soon and she hoped that Yukina-chan would be ready when the time came. She also hoped that she would live long enough to see the birth of Botan and Kurama's pups and Hiei and Panthera's hand tieing ceramony.   
  
Yes death's toll was ticking away on her and it was only a matter of time before it chimed it's final hour.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: One more chapter done and several more to go!   
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Cheena Son - I will  
  
dbz - lol so I can tell I will don't worry  
  
HiEi FoR sALe - Thanks nor do I Yuusuke belongs with Keiko. 


	4. Dance of the Sucubus 4

Dance of the Sucubus 4  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei triology. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was late and the moon was at it's zenith Panthera was watching it from the deck of Genkai's temple. She seemed almost mesmerisde by it, by the very glow that it seemed to fill the night sky. She knew what that glow meant, her father had told her about it before she left. He had called it the 'Fire Moon'. It meant that it was time for the Fire Demons to claim their mates and concieve their heirs. She had been concieved on a night such has this on the land of her foremothers. She was considered to be the perfect speices of the two beings. Both Earth Witch and Fire Nymph the best of two worlds, this was the reason that the moon did not affect her. She was much like Yuusuke the half Demon, half Human the Demon Mating Season of her forefathers did not affect her at all. She smiled softly and rubbed at the mating mark she had.   
  
Panthera gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Hello Hiei," she said softly.   
  
"Onna what are you thinking about?" he asked nipping her neck tenderly.   
  
"Nothing really," said Panthera leaning her head to the side almost has if she was thinking about something.  
  
"You have never been a good liar woman," said Hiei.   
  
"Guess that's something I should work on then."  
  
"Why would you want to have such a habit?"  
  
"You have it."  
  
"I am a full blooded Demon it is my nature to lie. Just like it is my nature now to take you has my own," turning around to face him.  
  
"Your suffering from the 'Fire Moon' aren't you?" asked Panthera leaning over the railing slightly.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Hiei kissing her neck tenderly while his hand brushed against her stomach.  
  
"Hiei should we really be doing this?" she asked softly.   
  
"What's wrong aren't you enjoying this?"   
  
"Very much so however we really shouldn't be doing this. This is Genkai's temple and......"  
  
"And if her father found out he would have you killed Fire Demon," said Kurone coming up to them.  
  
"Hello Kurone," said Panthera shooving Hiei away slightly.   
  
"Princess I think it would be better if you and your future mate stayed away from eachother till the handtieing ceramony."  
  
Hiei growled and reached for his katana he didn't like this other man it seemed almost like he was trying to keep his mate from him. Kurone stared at the boy challenging him to attack him and fingered the handle on his seeth.   
  
"That's enough both of you," said Panthera softly at that moment a twig snapped and everyone turned in that direction.   
  
"Panth-chan," said Hiei softly. "Go awaken the others and stay inside."  
  
"There is no need for that Hiei," said Yuusuke walking out onto the deck followed by Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
"Go inside Panth-chan," said Hiei ignoring the other half breed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Princess I think it would be best if you went inside with the other women," said Kurone.  
  
"I can take care of myself you should know that by now Kurone," said Panthera flatly.  
  
"Go inside woman," snapped Hiei.  
  
"No."  
  
Hiei growled swept Panthera up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder and went inside Genkai's Temple before dumping her on the floor and leaving the room slamming the door and wedging it closed.   
  
"Let's go," said Hiei ignoring the pounding from the other females who had awoken to the sound of Panthera being dropped on the floor.  
  
The males nodded and left the Temple grounds unaware that the intruder was well above them in the trees. The moment they were out of site the women finally mangaed to get outside only to see the boys were gone.   
  
"Well where are they?" asked Botan placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"Who kno..." Panthera was cut off when a hand clapped over her mouth with a piece of cloth and she felt the entire world going black before she knew what was happening.   
  
"What were you saying Panthera?" asked Botan turning to look in the direction Panthera had been. "She's gone!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Hiei for Sale - lol  
  
Tellia Kallisto - Thanks  
  
Trunks - thanks 


	5. Dance of the Sucubus 5

Dance of the Sucubus 5  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei triology. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Panthera opened her eyes to find herself tied to a tree with hemp rope. She struggled against the bonds only to realize that the more she struggled the deeper the ropes bite into her skin.   
  
"So you finally realized that it was fruitless?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Panthera. "And where am I?"  
  
"I am the rightful mate of Hiei," said the voice. "Ask for where we are well my dear that is quite simple. We are at the place where you will be buried."  
  
"What do you mean?!" demanded Panthera trying to stay calm.  
  
"Look over there," said the woman a slender finger pointing to Panthera's left.   
  
Panthera turned her head slightly and gasped there a few feet away from her was a shallow grave with a granite gravestone written with the words 'Here lies Panthera she was loved by one that betrayed her in the end and she now lies dead and forgotten'.   
  
"You sick twisted bitch," snapped Panthera. "What do you think this is a game?! Our lives are not games and we are not pawns to be toyed with!"  
  
"Oh but you all are toys and I plan to play this little game with you," said the female. "I am going to leave you here alone don't worry I will come back everynow and then to check up on you and keep you company."  
  
Plants began to twine themselves around Panthera's legs and she almost at once started to feel weaker.  
  
"Oh and those plants drain energy the more you struggle the faster they drain your energy and your lifeforce. Not like you could escape anyways that rope is hemp rope and no one can escape from it. Have fun! Oh by the way I plan to take good care of Hiei for you after you're gone."  
  
Panthera screamed in rage and began to thrash only to be greeted by the other woman's mocking laughter which slowly began to fainter and fainter. When she could no longer hear the other woman Panthera stopped thrashing and began to sob. She couldn't escape and her lifeforce was leaving her slowly, however she could feel it almost has if someone was trying to steal her soul. What made it worse however was that she could not even feel Hiei or sense him near her it was almost has if her other half had been taken from her and she was left alone feeling like she was going to lose her mind.  
  
'This must have been what my parents felt like when they couldn't see eachother anymore,' thought Panthera. 'Even though they were mated and could still sense eachother in their minds. I can't even feel Hiei in my mind I feel like I am not full anymore and like I will just die of a shattered bond. Please someone help me!'  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Catterina shot up in bed sensing something wrong with her sister Panthera.   
  
"Panthera," she whispered to herself softly.   
  
"What is it?" asked Koenma looking at her from his side of the bed.   
  
Catterina sighed and laid back down on his chest stroking it slightly.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong," she said softly.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know I just sense it."  
  
"Look if it was something serious then Botan would be barging in here with the news of something being wrong."  
  
"Maybe you're right," said Catterina.   
  
"Of course I am now go back to sleep."  
  
'Maybe it was nothing I mean she is getting married pretty soon,' thought Catterina. 'So maybe that is what I am feeling just her tension and fear. I mean the Demons all promised to behave though they could have just meant at the hand tieing ceramony. Oh well I will just go visit her tommorrow.'  
  
Catterina began to feel herself drift off to sleep when the bedroom door was slammed open. Both she and Koenma shot up like with a jerk and stared at their five year old daughter who stood in the doorway. Before they could ask any questions she already answered why she had barged into the room without knocking.  
  
"Aunt Panthera has been kidnapped," she said with a voice that sounded almost way to old for her body.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke and the others were heading back when they saw the girls running around the grounds looking like they had lost something.  
  
"Yo Keiko!" shouted Yuusuke.  
  
"Yusuke!" shouted Keiko shoting into his arms.  
  
"Hey what happened?" asked Yuusuke pulling her back to look at him.  
  
"It's Panthera," she said softly.  
  
"What about Panth-chan?" asked Hiei.  
  
"She's gone we don't know where she went or if she was taken," said Botan.  
  
"What?" asked Hiei in shock. 


	6. Dance of the Succubus 6

Dance of the Succubus 6  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Nahoe walked up to Hiei and the others and smirked when she realized they had just heard about Panthera's disappearance.   
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
Their reaction to her surprised her because she found herself being pinned to a tree by a very pissed off Hiei.  
  
"Where is she woman?!" he growled all three of his eyes glowing.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," gasped Nahoe.  
  
"Woman I find that hard to believe," growled Yuusuke from behind him.   
  
Nahoe looked around seeing all five (don't forget Kurone is with them) males glaring at her along with the women that were with them. She began to realize that perhaps messing with this group had not been the smartest thing he had ever done. However that feeling quickly left when she realized that Hiei's fist was between her breasts. She smirked at him and licker her lips. Only to be thrown clear across the yard.   
  
"Do not even think about it woman," growled Hiei. "I have no interest what so ever in you. Now woman tell me where is MY Panth-chan."  
  
"I am telling you I have no knowledge about the love of your life," smirked Nahoe. "Perhaps she ran off with someone."  
  
"Woman are you suggesting that Panth-chan is not faithful to me?" growled Hiei in anger.   
  
"No I am not suggesting such a thing," smirked Nahoe. "I am merely stating a fact."  
  
"Woman unless you want me to kill you for spreading lies about my woman I suggest you leave."  
  
Nahoe growled and took off into the woods not daring to look back at the group who were still glaring at her retreating back.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera felt her life force fading quickly and she found it harder to breathe then she thought. She had never thought that it would all end like this and she felt her vision become blurry from the lack of oxygen and her loss of life.   
  
'Hiei,' she thought. 'Where are you I need you I don't know how much longer I can last tied to the tree. I need you please help me I love you so much.'  
  
"No matter how much longer you beg of him to come get you," smirked the voice she was back again. "He will never be able to find you not even with that jagan of his. I put wards up all around you so that no matter what he can never find you and be the time he realizes that the bond is being broken you will be dead. Oh by the way don't even think about screaming for him or else you will learn exactly what happens when you do."  
  
Panthera glared at the shadowy woman before taking a deep breathe.  
  
"HIEI HELP ME!" she screamed in fear which soon changed into pain when surges of power coursed through her body.  
  
"I told you," laughed the woman. "The pain of having your life force drained from you will multiply even more when you scream. It's useless honey he can not even hear you. Oh by the way I wouldn't even think about contacting him through the bond or else you will get a very unpleasant surprise."  
  
The woman began to walk away and once she was gone Panthera concentrated on contacting Hiei through their mind. However she came across a mental barrier which slammed into her mind she screamed in pain before blacking out into unconsciousness. The woman that had taken her captive appeared once more and smirked at the paling figure.   
  
"Stupid idiot," she chuckled. "I warned her but of course she didn't even listen to me. Oh well I guess this just makes my job even easier."  
  
With that the woman left the forest clearing to go off to get some things from town.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I am I figure I can finish this chapter in like five more chapters minimum. Oh and for those of you that have seen the Anime Yami no Matsuei or Descendant of Darkness and aren't afraid of seeing Hisoka and Tsuzuki relationship different then lovers check out my story Of Ryujin Blood.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Trunks – lol thank you thank you thank you! *bows while waving her arms* 


	7. Dance of the Succubus 7

Dance of the Succubus 7  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Panthera whimpered bitterly at the stinging pain that surged through her body she couldn't seem to get in contact with anyone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe she had almost been able to reach him last time. She would try to do it one more time before she thought of another plan of escape. She sighed and looked around her when she noticed a long thin piece of rock by her feet; she should try to escape on her own first.  
  
She sighed and slowly began to heat the ground on which she stood causing the plants to whither and die around her legs. She grinned and chuckled softly has she felt her strength slowly return to her. She concentrated once more on the piece of rock and caught it between her feet tossing it into her hands and began to saw at that ropes that held her. She was just about finished when the snapping of a twig caught her attention. Her head snapped up and she saw that the woman that held her captive had returned from wherever it was that she had disappeared to.  
  
"Well aren't you a clever little thing?" she asked smirking slightly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"I told you I am doing this for Hiei I deserve him not you."  
  
"He will never go to you!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong I mean after all he hasn't even started looking for you."  
  
"You lie!" screamed Panthera in fury.  
  
"Believe me I don't lie about this he has already forgotten about you."  
  
"Hiei would never forget about me!"  
  
"Oh but he has my dear I mean he hasn't even tried to look for you. I mean who could blame him and believe me once he sees me in what I got you will be so far from his mind you won't even exist anymore. Soon you will be nothing more then a remembered nuisance to them."  
  
"Just a nameless face and I will be the one to share his bed and bare him children."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" demanded Panthera.  
  
"I am Nahoe," smirked the woman coming into the light.  
  
Panthera gasped and stared at the other woman. Her red hair was tied up in a fashionable bun and her green eyes were accented by the eye shadow and eyeliner she wore. She wore a tight white tank dress with matching white high heeled sandals and a string of pearls around her slim neck. She strolled up before Panthera and stood before her. She smirked and then slapped Panthera clear across the face grabbing the rock and throwing it away into the trees.   
  
Nahoe snapped her fingers and the plants grew back and rewrapped around Panthera's feet; however this time they curled up around her body and wrapped around her arms binding them together. This time Panthera felt her power leaving her faster then before. She collapsed against the tree and felt her feet giving out from under her.  
  
"Don't even think about it princess," smirked Nahoe. "Next time you try to escape I will kill you myself. Now if you will excuse me Hiei-kun is awaiting me."  
  
Nahoe smirked and walked away from the infuriated half breed putting a sway in her hips has she walked. She knew that she was good and she was damn proud of her gifts. Soon the Fire Demon would be all over her and he would forget about his pretty little temple maiden it was all a matter of time before it happened.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I know I know you wanted to see what would happen between Hiei and Nahoe but I plan to have the next chapter dedicated to that. Any who I am off and I hope you liked this chapter oh and should I include the DBZ characters in this story has well?  
  
Trunks – Thanks  
  
Jordancat – I will 


	8. Dance of the Succubus 8

Dance of the Succubus 8  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hiei was staring at the moon trying to figure out what was going on and trying to sense the woman he loved. The heat of the mating season was causing him to loose his mind. He wanted her so desperately he wondered if he would be able to survive without her. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and saw her before him like she had been around a year ago her temple clothing stopping at her waist. His eyes darkened and he felt his breathing become heavier. Her father had never known about what he had nearly done to her that day and he never wanted him to know. He was so busy in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps that were behind him. He looked over his shoulder when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Veggitta?!" he said in shock.  
  
"Hello brat," snorted the Sayain Prince.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Hiei turning back to the moon.  
  
"You are in heat boy," said Veggitta.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know baka!" snarled Hiei.   
  
"Your female isn't here to relieve you is she?" prodded Veggitta.  
  
Hiei turned to glare at him darkly, "What do you want?!"  
  
"Come with me," said Veggitta heading outside.  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei.  
  
"The second best way to relive the need to mate with your chosen one when she is not here is to beat the shit out of someone."  
  
Hiei sighed and moved forward following the other male out of the temple to an open field. Hiei tossed his cape aside and both males moved into a fighting position; Hiei reached for his sword. Both males lunged at each other and the fight began. By the time the moon had dropped below the horizon the trees along the clearing had been destroyed. When the sun had risen in the air both males stopped and stared at the destruction they had caused.  
  
"Grandma is going to kill us," muttered Hiei.  
  
"What is that old hag going to do?" asked Veggitta.  
  
At that moment a blast surged forward knocking Veggitta off his feet and taking out some more trees.  
  
"Do not call me an old hag again Veggitta," said Genkai coming into the clearing. "Hiei that woman is here to see you again."  
  
"What does she want?" asked Hiei.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me," said Genkai. "Though her clothing and the way she was talking about Panth-chan nearly got her the crap kicked out of her."  
  
"By you?" asked Hiei walking over to her.  
  
"No by Yukina-chan," said Genkai. "I think your baby sister is starting to show signs of being a Demon."  
  
"That is all I need," said Hiei.   
  
"Maybe you should talk to Kuwabara about training her," said Genkai has they walked back to the temple.   
  
"Why should I do that?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Because you know that he would be the best one to train her," said Genkai stopping. "Hiei I am serious Kuwabara is the right choice for it. Around him she will have more control over the powers that are forming because they are exactly like his."  
  
Hiei continued to walk has he thought about what she had said. The old woman was right the human was the best choice to train Yukina. He stopped when he saw Nahoe and what she was dressed in. The color of white did not look good on her. It was out of place on her and he was tired of this woman coming up to him and trying to force his mind off of Panth-chan. He snarled at her and moved to hold his katana.  
  
"What do you want woman?!" he demanded. "You are trying my patience and I am getting annoyed with it."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well a few more chapters and this story will be over.  
  
Hiei – Very be trust me it all turn out in the end  
  
Trunks – Yeap!  
  
Isle – Thanks! 


	9. Dance of the Succubus 9

Dance of the Succubus 9  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Your woman has abandoned you," said Nahoe.  
  
Hiei smirked and stared at her coldly, "And what gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well she isn't here is she," asked Nahoe walking up to him and running her hand over his cheek. "I mean after all if she still wanted you then don't you think she would be here for you? You are after all in heat and I can feel it."  
  
Hiei growled and shoved her hand away in irritation.  
  
"So not being with her has made you irritable. You should really give up on that girl. She doesn't want you anymore."  
  
"You are lying woman," growled Hiei taking a few steps back.  
  
"Am I then tell me where is she?" taunted Nahoe.  
  
"I don't know but I do know that you have something to do with it," growled Hiei.  
  
"I haven't touched your bitch," snarled Nahoe.  
  
"What did you call her," growled Hiei.  
  
"You heard me she is a back stabbing bitch," snarled Nahoe.   
  
Hiei surged forward and before Nahoe could react he had his hand around her neck and was squeezing the air out of her.   
  
"You will never again talk about my mate like that again," snarled Hiei.  
  
"Why not?" taunted Nahoe pressing down her fear. "What does she mean to you?"  
  
"Everything," growled Hiei he smirked he could smell her fear and it was delicious.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurone looked down from the tree and saw Hiei talking to the woman. This would be the perfect time for him to go find the princess. He figured that Nahoe would have her somewhere so he followed the scent she left toward a circle of trees. When he came closer he saw Panthera tied to a tree and looking as if the life had been drained out of her.   
  
"Princess!" shouted Kurone rushing forward however a barrier around the trees threw him.  
  
"Kurone help me!" whispered Panthera.  
  
"Hold on I'm coming," said Kurone examining the clearing.   
  
Kurone took a step back and looked up at the treetops before taking off into the air wondering if he could get to her that way. However no matter how high he flew he would always be thrown back in the end. He land after thirty minutes of trying and stared at the princess his eyes wide.   
  
"I will go get the others," said Kurone they might be able to help.  
  
"Please hurry," whispered Panthera as Kurone took off running. "My soul is leaving me faster and faster."  
  
Kurone rushed through the trees knowing the only ones that would be able to help him were Catterina, Botan, and Kurama. He had to hurry the princess sounded weak almost has if she was dieing. He had seen those plants before they sucked the life out of someone and he knew that he had at least one hour before she was dead. He had to hurry and get back before it was too late.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I am so evil to leave this evil cliffy in place.  
  
hi3yamiInuyashagodess22 – I have thought about it quite a lot actually be I really don't know.   
  
Hiei – Actually that is how I spell his name the DBZ characters won't have has big of a part in this one as they did in the other one.  
  
Trunks – LOL DEATH TO NAHOE!  
  
may strom – Glad you like it! 


	10. Dance of the Succubus 10

Dance of the Succubus 10  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kurone speed off back toward Genkai's Temple to get to Kurama and Botan, the fox would be needed to control the plants while his mate would be need to break the barrier. Once he reached there he burst into their room, causing the couple to fall on the floor with a hard thud.   
  
"What?" asked Kurama.   
  
"I know where the princess is but I need both of yours help," said the winged Demon.  
  
"Alright," said Kurama standing up before helping up his own wife. "Let's go."  
  
"Right," nodded Botan calling her oar.   
  
"Lead the way," said Kurama.   
  
"Right," said Kurone. "But we need to get Catterina first."  
  
"Why do you need me?" asked Catterina from the doorway.  
  
"I found Panthera," said Kurone. "She is fading fast we may need you to help save her."  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting Hiei?" asked Botan.  
  
"Hiei is busy trying to deal with the succubus," said Kurone.   
  
"Look," said Kurama. "We don't have time to loose let's get going. Unless you need to get anyone else Kurone?"  
  
"No," said Kurone.  
  
"Good," said Kurama. "Let's go."  
  
The four of them ran off with Kurone leading the way toward the clearing. They paused when they saw Panthera tied up and a pale aura around her.  
  
"She's fading fast," said Botan.   
  
"Can you break the barrier?" asked Kurone.   
  
"I should be able to," said Botan.   
  
"Be careful," said Kurama. "For your sake and the sake of our cubs."  
  
"Don't worry," said Botan. "I know what I am doing."  
  
Botan got off her oar and walked up to the barrier her hand up. The moment her hand touched it the barrier began to protest. Her eyes closed and she began to concentrate all her energy on opening the barrier. It finally gave and allowed a small opening.  
  
"Alright," said Botan her voice sounding strained. "I have created a hole in the barrier go get her out!"  
  
"Stay here lady," said Kurone has he and Kurama rushed into the barrier. "Kurama can you get the plants to unwrap around her?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kurama nodding. "Give me a minute."  
  
Kurama concentrated and slowly the vines began to give way and one by one they slowly began to unwrap. Meanwhile outside the barrier it was starting to give off shocks of large amounts of energy hitting Botan.  
  
"Botan," said Catterina.  
  
"I am fine," said Botan wincing. "Are they almost done?"  
  
"Yeah," said Catterina glancing their way, before turning back to Botan.  
  
Botan gasped when a current of energy struck her stomach and she felt her legs give.  
  
"Kurama! Kurone!" shouted Catterina standing behind the female to give support. "Hurry Botan can't hold it open much longer!"  
  
"We almost got her!" shouted Kurone.  
  
With that word the rest of the vines feel around the white haired female and she collapsed into Kurone's waiting arms. The two men broke into a run heading for the two females. They were more then halfway there when a strong current of energy struck Botan in the stomach and sent her flying. The hole began to rapidly close up. The two men made a dive and made it through at the exact moment the hole closed. While Catterina was healing Panthera Kurama set his sights on Botan.   
  
He knelt beside her and checked for wounds, he was trying desperately to find out where the blood was coming from that he was smelling. Something was missing he could tell it in his gut, he was hardly aware of Kurone coming up to him, until he spoke.  
  
"How is she?" asked Kurone.   
  
"I don't know," said Kurama. "I can smell blood but I can't find the source something is wrong with her."  
  
"Catterina how is the princess?" shouted Kurone.  
  
"She should recover fine why?" asked Catterina coming up to them.  
  
"Can you find out what is wrong with Botan?" asked Kurone.  
  
"Sure," said Catterina kneeling next to the fallen body of the other female.   
  
Catterina studied the other female for a moment looking her over, then her hands reached out and lay on her stomach. She reached out with her senses and gasped at what she felt, tears came to her eyes and she looked up at Kurama.   
  
"Oh Kurama I am sorry," she said softly. "I am so, so sorry."  
  
Kurama sighed and pulled Botan into his arms and began to cry softly.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: ooooohhh what happened? 


	11. Dance of the Succubus 11

Dance of the Succubus 11  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kurama held Botan in his arms, while Kurone and Catterina carried Panthera between them. Panthera was still weak from the power drain and was trying to keep her eyes open, least she fall asleep and never wake up. Their entrance onto Genkai's property caught the attention of everyone standing around. Koenma and the others immediately realized what had happened with one look at Botan and Kurama.   
  
"Oh no," whispered Genkai tears falling from her eyes softly.  
  
"What happened Yuusuke?" asked Keiko looking up at him worriedly.   
  
"Botan lost her cubs," said Yuusuke sadly.   
  
Everyone was silent and made way for the small group of people they carried with them an air of despair. Kurama carried her into the temple and laid her on a bed waiting for her to wake up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see the woman Chichi standing there.   
  
"Would you like me to talk to her when she wakes up?" the woman asked softly.  
  
"Why what could you do?" asked Kurama.   
  
"I know how it feels to loose a child," said Chichi. "I lost one years ago."  
  
"I guess," said Kurama softly turning his attention back to Botan.   
  
"Go be with your friends," said Chichi. "I will look after her and tell you when she is ready to see you."  
  
Kurama nodded and stumbled blindly out of the room, he looked up into the eyes of Goku.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"It's hard isn't it?" asked Goku after a moment.  
  
"What would you know about it?" snapped Kurama.   
  
"Because when Chichi miscarried I was away from home," said Goku.  
  
"So what else is new according to what Botan-chan says you are always leaving your mate behind," snarled Kurama. "It's amazing she is still with you had she been a vixen, she would have had a right to leave you and find another mate."  
  
"She still does however her love for me is strong."  
  
"Obviously it isn't returned."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"You treat your mate like she is just something that you can just come and go with, like she was just some woman off the streets. Who are you to talk to me about what I do with my mate when you aren't even a good mate to your own?"  
  
That said Kurama left Goku in the hallways, with a lot of stuff to think about on his mind.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei stormed into the room were Panthera was and stared down at the woman who was laying there with a cloth on her forehead. He froze and dropped his knees next to her running his hand over her cheek.   
  
"Hello Hiei," she whispered softly opening her beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Hello my sweet," said Hiei softly.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Panthera.   
  
"Where is who?" asked Hiei.   
  
"The woman that did this to us," said Panthera.   
  
"Don't worry about her now pet," whispered Hiei soothingly laying down on the futon next to her. "We will deal with her later and both me and Kurama will make sure that she regrets harming you both."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I am going out of town on Monday and will be back Friday at the latest so I don't know how many stories I can update before I leave but I will try and update has many has I can.  
  
Tellia Kallisto – I will trust me  
  
Trunks – Sorry but they couldn't leave don't worry though things will get better they always say "things are always darkest before the dawn"  
  
may strom – I will well she is though emotional that is something else all together  
  
Sweet Fur Inu – Now you are someone I do not remember hearing from. So glad to have a new reviewer. 


	12. Dance of the Succubus 12

Dance of the Succubus 12  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Nahoe paced in the open field her body rigid with hate and fury. They had somehow managed to get the little temple bitch out of here, and she was alive. Nahoe could tell because her plants were not stained with the girl's sweet and innocent blood. She snorted softly and stopped in the middle of her clearing looking around her. She sniffed the air slightly and her lips curled up in a cruel smile.   
  
She walked in the direction that the smell was coming from and knelt down on the ground seeing blood and death before her. She reached out and touched the blood before licking it from her hands. She frowned thoughtfully in concentration trying to figure out whose it could belong to.  
  
'Female,' she said to herself before licking some more blood. 'Around her early twenties, with an air of death around her; could this be a deity's blood? However there is something else mixed with her own blood.'   
  
Once more she scoped some blood up and licked it away she chuckled after a moment of silence.   
  
"Well, well," sang the woman standing up. "It would seem the little deity was carrying demon children under her heart. What a pity she had to loose them oh well it would serve her right for getting involved."  
  
Nahoe began to laugh cruelly has she danced around in a circle waving her hands in the air slowly. Her laughter rose at a maddening rate to the beat of her dance, until she was nothing more then a blur. A couple walking down the street a mile away looked up when they heard the high pitched laughter that sent shivers of fear down their spines. They exchanged a look before hurrying back home.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Botan opened her eyes and looked around her sad eyes rested on Chichi for a moment before turning away.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" she asked looking around.  
  
"I don't think it would best to see him now," said Chichi softly.  
  
"Did he leave me?" asked Botan her voice cracking.  
  
"No my dear he did not leave you," said Chichi soothingly. "He would never leave you, he loves you to much to do that. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute then I will go and get your mate."  
  
"What is it you wish to talk about?" asked Botan.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright with what happened," said Chichi.   
  
"I am death I saw it coming before it even happened," said Botan softly looking away.  
  
"Do you not feel pain at loosing them?!"  
  
"Of course I do but it will not help me now, nor will it help them. There will be time to mourn when this is all over."  
  
Chichi watched in shock as Botan closed her eyes and feel into sleep once more.   
  
"Do not be too hard on her," said Genkai coming into the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Chichi.  
  
"She is in shock," said Genkai.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Besides right now we have to worry about Nahoe."  
  
"Nahoe the woman that caused this?"  
  
"of course who else?"  
  
Chichi sighed and turned her attention back to the young deity. The door opened again and she looked up to see Goku standing there.  
  
"Chichi can we talk?" he asked softly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: sorry this took so long all. I've been kinda preoccupied and for some strange reason I lost my muses and they just now flew back out the window! Anyone wanna sell me a muse net?  
  
Tellia Kallisto – Don't worry things will get better for her I hope  
  
kokorodragon – thanks  
  
Sweet Fur Inu – He does doesn't he?  
  
Trunks – Hiei/Panthera forever!  
  
may strom – I am getting it out has long has fast as I can.  
  
Trinity - thanks 


	13. Dance of the Succubus 13

Dance of the Succubus 13  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read before you continue on with the story.  
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"We can talk later Goku-sa," said Chichi turning away from him to place a fresh cloth on Botan's head. "We have more important things to do."  
  
"I want to talk to you about us," said Goku.   
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
"I talked to Kurama," began Goku.  
  
Chichi laughed bitterly. "You talked to Kurama and you suddenly feel the urge to talk to me? What did he say Goku?"  
  
"He was right had you been anyone but a human you would have had the right to take another mate. In fact you still have that right."  
  
"You don't get it do you Goku?" asked Chichi softly.  
  
"Get what Chichi?!"  
  
"I do not want to you to talk to me about us just because some former thief aroused whatever pity or feelings you had for me."  
  
"That is not the reason he helped me to realize that I love you and that I had no right to leave you so much."  
  
"Why did it take him to realize that Goku? Do you honestly think that I stay with you because I love you? I do love you Goku but since for some reason this doesn't seem to be working so I will be frank with you. The only reason I stay with you now is for the sake of the children. I still love you Goku but I do not want to be a part of a one-sided bond."  
  
"I love you Chichi!"  
  
"You've done a great job of showing it Goku!" snapped Chichi storming out of the room.   
  
"Chichi listen to me," said Goku following her. "I love you or else I wouldn't have given you the right to bare my children."  
  
"Bare your children?!" demanded Chichi whirling on him. "People can have children and not be in love Goku! How dare you use that line on me! I do not want to stay with you if your only reason for wanting to talk to me is because a demon told you that you suck has a mate. If you truly love me then it wouldn't take a demon to make you realize it. Now if you excuse me I have a sick female to look after."  
  
Chichi stormed back in Botan room and shut the door in Goku's face.  
  
"That did not go well," said Goku.  
  
"Perhaps because talking is not what she needs," said Genkai behind him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei held Panther against him while they lay in bed together.  
  
"Hiei," she said softly.  
  
"What is it kitten?" asked Hiei nuzzling the back of her neck.  
  
"I am worried," she said turning around to face him.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about things now," said Hiei softly.  
  
"I worry about our hand fasting ceremony."  
  
"Don't everything will be fine," said Hiei.  
  
"But the thing with Yomi capturing Oniyuri nearly destroyed it."  
  
"That is over now and in the past," said Hiei soothingly. "Nothing can destroy us now or come between us."  
  
"But this thing with Nahoe it scares me what if she really does manage to bring us apart? I don't think I can stand not being near you."  
  
"You think I can?" asked Hiei. "Woman even now it is hard to not just take you. You shouldn't even be near me it is amazing I haven't tried to ravish you yet."  
  
"I know," said Panthera smiling softly. "That is because I managed to put your mating instincts on hold for the time being."  
  
"O really and why is that?"  
  
"I just wanted to hold and have nothing in the way of us," said Panthera softly.   
  
"Nothing could ever get in the way of us," said Hiei kissing her softly. "I don't know if I can wait till after our joinging ceremony to take you. You smell so good tonight do you know that?"  
  
Panthera giggled and kissed his neck.   
  
"Stop," whispered Hiei softly. "Or I will take you with or without your little spell placed on me."  
  
Panthera smiled softly and pulled back standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hiei surprised and missing the warmth that had been there moments before.  
  
"I am going to check on Botan. Hopefully we can deal with this problem with Nahoe before the ceremony."  
  
"Don't worry precious one," said Hiei when she left. "I plan to deal with her personally and I am sure that Kurama feels the same way. Don't you Kurama?"  
  
Kurama came into the room and nodded his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
____________________________________________________________ 


	14. Dance of the Succubus 14

Dance of the Succubus 14  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean Genkai?" asked Goku turning to look at the older woman.  
  
"You should show her love for her," said Genkai firmly. "Words are nice and all but actions, actions speak louder then words ever could."  
  
"What are you suggesting I do?"  
  
"That young man is for you to figure out on your own. Do something that will make her happy. Not something that will make you happy."  
  
"I have been fighting to make her happy!"  
  
"I think Goku that you have spent far too much time fighting and not enough time looking at what is in front of your face. What I mean Goku is that she is more happy with you then anything else. She can not exist without you like the flower can not exist without water, sun, or air she can not exist without you."  
  
"Are you saying she is dieing inside?"  
  
"In some way she is dieing inside, one day Goku you might wake up and find yourself alone without her."  
  
"So I guess I will have to talk more to Chichi."  
  
"No have you not been listening?! I said you should do something to prove your love to her! I don't know what it is but it must be done before you lose her forever!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Perhaps you should talk to Yuusuke he knows more then anyone about how to make your other half happy again since he has had the experience with his own wife Keiko."  
  
That said Genkai left the Sayain to his own thoughts.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Let's go find the bitch Kurama," said Hiei.   
  
Kurama nodded and flicked his hair out of the way turning into his Yoko form.   
  
"You two aren't leaving without us," said Yuusuke.   
  
Kurama and Hiei turned to see Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Catterina, and Kurone stood in the doorway.   
  
"Fine," said Hiei after a moment looking at his sword. "But you will not interfere with our revenge."  
  
"Of course," said Kurone. "We wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Good," said Kurama. "Let's go if you are coming you had better keep up."  
  
They all nodded together and they all took off running in the direction of Nahoe.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Genkai watched the six of them running off on their mission.  
  
"Do you think they will win?" asked Koenma.  
  
"The woman has caused pain to Panthera and Botan I have no doubt that they will win and Nahoe will rue the day she ever harmed them."  
  
"Kurama knew her at one time you know that?"   
  
"You mean when he was a thief?"  
  
"Yes he meet her the same day he first meet Botan."  
  
"I am glad to know that they got back together."  
  
"Now that I think about it so am I," said Koenma. "It was mainly Botan that kept him here after his mother died."  
  
"Males fall in love with the most unlikely of people."  
  
"I know," said Koenma he had fallen in love with a dangerous Shadow Demon.   
  
Genkai began to cough slightly and wiped at the blood forming at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Are you alright Genkai-basan?" asked Koenma.  
  
"I am aware that I am dieing Koenma so do not keep up those pretenses about not knowing," said Genkai.  
  
"I am sorry Genkai," said Koenma softly. "Though I have arranged for you to die after the hand tying ceremony and peacefully in your sleep."  
  
"That is good to know," said Genkai.   
  
"Do not worry Yukina will take care of the Temple after your death," said Koenma.  
  
"That is also good to know," said Genkai.   
  
"There is one question I would like to ask you though," said Koenma.   
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"After your death would you like to be a Shinigami you would be a good asset to the team," said Koenma.  
  
"I will consider it," said Genkai.   
  
"Very good then," said Koenma. "I will await your answer."  
  
"Thank you," said Genkai.  
  
Koenma left the room and a small tear slide from Genkai's aging face.  
  
TBC 


	15. Dance of the Succubus 15

Dance of the Succubus 15  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The five males and one female walked into the clearing where Nahoe was dancing around.   
  
"Onna," said Hiei. "We have come for your head."  
  
"How sweet," said Nahoe. "Have you come to avenge your whores?"  
  
"We have come to avenge our mates onna," snarled Kurama. "And my cubs."  
  
"You should have chosen me for your mate Kurama," said Nahoe flatly. "Then this never would have happened."  
  
"He wasn't interested in you then and he isn't interested in you now," said Kurone. "The Fire Demon isn't interested in you either onna."  
  
"Such a pity," said Nahoe. "Oh well I guess if I can't have you then I will make sure that no one can."  
  
"Come on then woman," snarled Hiei.   
  
"Very well then," said Nahoe.   
  
The two Demons launched at each other Hiei drawing his sword, he slashed at her, but she dodged flipping to the side.   
  
"You have to do better then that if you want to beat me," smirked Nahoe. "I have been alive for far longer then you have so I have more experience."  
  
Hiei smirked and lunged again flipping through the air when she did and slashing her side.   
  
"Damn you," she shrieked in anger.  
  
"Looks like you aren't as good as you claim to be," said Hiei chuckling.  
  
"I have had enough playing around it is time to get serious."  
  
"That is all I wanted to hear," said Hiei moving in a fighting position again.  
  
Hiei and Nahoe launched themselves at each other, this time Nahoe pulled a sword from thin air and the two swords meet. They leapt back gracefully before running at each other again, their swords exchanging blow after blow.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera opened her eyes slowly and looked around she was alone in the room. She sat up in bed and wondered where Hiei was, she climbed out of bed and walked around the room.  
  
"Hiei?" asked Panthera stepping into the hall.  
  
"Hiei and the others went to fight Nahoe," said Bulma walking into the hall.  
  
"They went to fight Nahoe?" asked Panthera leaning against the wall.  
  
"Are you alright Panthera?" asked Bulma rushing to the younger woman's side.  
  
"I am fine," said Panthera pushing against her slightly to stand up straight.  
  
"She probably needs to eat something," said Pan coming into the hall. "Let's get her into the kitchen."  
  
Together Bulma and Pan helped Panthera into the kitchen so they could fix the younger woman something to eat. While the three women ate they waited for the others to return. Through the night the rest of the females joined them save for Chichi and Bulma. The males kept watch for Hiei and the others to return, while making sure no one would bother the women.   
  
By daybreak the Yuusuke-gumi still hadn't returned, the females were sleeping in the room that Hiei and Panthera had resided in. Finally the males could see someone coming up the steps.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" asked Krillian pointing toward the steps.  
  
Krillian had been placed on watch and would be the first to sound the alarm had anyone that did not belong on the grounds approached. The others awoke some more quickly then others and looked out and saw them coming up the steps Kurone was supporting Kurama, while Yuusuke was supporting a very bloody Hiei.  
  
"It is them!" shouted Goten, before running back into the temple. "GIRLS THEY ARE BACK THEY HAVE RETURNED!"  
  
The girls rushed out onto the porch and awaited their return. The moment they got onto level ground they all rushed out to greet them making way for their mates. Kurama looked around wondering where Botan was when the door to the temple opened and everyone turned around to see Botan being lead out slowly by Chichi.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kurama slowly walking up to her while the others split like the Red Sea.   
  
"Very much so," said Botan softly. "Now that you are safe I am much better and ask for the cubs we can work some more on it later on when you are feeling better."  
  
Kurama smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace, Hiei did the same to Panthera but added a passionate kiss to it. The entire group cheered even Veggitta though he just smiled.  
  
"Hiei," said Flareics walking onto the scene with Raven not far behind. "You have once again prove to me that you are worthy of my daughter's hand and will protect her well. The hand fasting ceremony will take place tomorrow at midday. It is an event that every one will be present to witness."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Later that day Goku pulled Chichi aside and into a vacant room.   
  
"What is it Goku?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Look about what you said earlier," said Goku. "You were right I should be spending more time with you and I was wondering if you would be willing to start over again and give me another chance."  
  
"Why should I?" asked Chichi.  
  
"I really do love you Chichi. I am sorry if I haven't been shown it lately, but I want the chance to make it up to you."  
  
"Fine," said Chichi. "I will give you another chance but that is it."  
  
"Thank you that is all I want."  
  
Goku kissed her tenderly on the forehead.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well one more chapter and I can finally put this Hiei/Panthera triology to rest oh and once this fic is over I have a gift for all my loyal reviewers. Also once I finish his and the gift I will either write out a Yoko Kurama/Botan fic that takes place when he is Yoko and goes into what Kurama was talking to Botan about in a chapter of Demon Beloved. Either that or I will write the sequel to The Realms of the Black Dragon. Perhaps both if ya'll beg me enough. Well I am out! 


	16. Dance of the Succubus 16

Dance of the Succubus 16  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final saga in my Panthera/Hiei trilogy. If you are new to the story you should read   
  
Demon Beloved - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=738534  
  
Flames of Love - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878890  
  
Before you continue on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the final story and don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was the next morning and already almost every square inch of Genkai's Temple was covered by Demons, Humans, and those of the Reikai. The ceremony would begin in an hour and everyone was talking and mingling together. So far it seemed that the treaty (A/N: The treaty will be in a later chapter of Oniyuri) was working, Yuusuke was currently talking to Enki and his mate Koko about how his father's territory was doing.   
  
"So how are things going?" he asked.  
  
"Things are going as good as they can be expected," said Enki. "This treaty should help matters even more."  
  
"Yeah," said Yuusuke an arm draped around Keiko. "It will work wonderfully, which will be good."  
  
"Oh there is a surprise coming to this wedding," said Koko.  
  
"A surprise?" asked Keiko. "Who? Do we know them?"  
  
"You sure do although the couple probably doesn't know them," said Enki.  
  
"Do you mind telling us?" asked Yuusuke.   
  
At that moment Yuusuke was hit in the head hard, "Urameshi!"  
  
"Damn it Takenaka!" shouted Yuusuke turning around, before pausing in confusion. "Wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am a demon as well," said Takenaka.  
  
"What do you mean you are a demon!" demanded Yuusuke. "How come I could never tell before?!"  
  
"I am very good at hiding my true form in my human body," said Takenaka. "I was hired by Raizen to watch you and your mother."  
  
"Prove it!" snapped Yuusuke.  
  
"Very well," said Takenaka calmly then the change began.  
  
Takenaka's demon form was the same build except instead of fat there was muscle and he looked younger and a little taller. Yuusuke stared at him in shock until Keiko stared at her watch and nearly had a heart attack!  
  
"Yuusuke the wedding we have to get ready!" Keiko grabbed Yuuske's ear and hurriedly dragged him the temple to get ready, all the while Yuusuke shouted curses.  
  
"Well," said Takenaka chuckling with the others at seeing one of the most powerful beings in the world being dragged by a female. "He certainly hasn't changed."  
  
"No," said Enki. "He hasn't."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera stared at her image in the mirror in one of the larger rooms at the temple.   
  
"You look beautiful daughter," smiled Raven.  
  
"Thank you mother," said Panther smiling back.  
  
"Here," said Catterina removing a necklace from her neck. "Wear this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Panthera.   
  
"It is something for tonight," said Catterina smiling devilishly.  
  
"You can not be serious!" exclaimed Panthera. "You are giving me a fertility charm!"  
  
"I don't think Hiei will object," smirked Catterina.  
  
"Grandma?" asked Tygeria. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about," said Raven laughing before glaring at Cat.  
  
Cat coughed before brushing off some imaginary lent from the tan skirt of her loose fitting dress. Keiko laughed and pulled at her own gown getting it to form better to her form; Botan smiled softly and looked away.   
  
"Don't worry Botan-chan," smiled Raven. "Things will get better before they get worse trust me."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Botan.  
  
"Nothing just trust me," smiled Raven.  
  
Panthera smiled softly and fiddled with the veil that had been pushed back over her hair.   
  
"Don't worry," smiled Yukina. "My brother loves you of that I am very sure (A/N: Don't forget Yukina was told in Demon Beloved)."  
  
"I know he does," whispered Panthera. "Of that I have no doubt."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"You ready shorty?" asked Kuwabara slapping Hiei on his back.  
  
Hiei glared at the taller man, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Soon you will no longer be a free man Hiei," said Yuusuke seriously. "How do you feel?"  
  
Hiei sighed and looked at the ground considering before glancing up and smiling, "better then I would have expected."   
  
"Good," said Kurama walking up to them. "Because the ceremony is about to start and when it does there is no turning back."  
  
"Don't worry kitsune," said Hiei. "I am not going to run from my future with Panth-chan."  
  
"Good," said Kurone coming up and placing his hand on the Fire Demon's shoulder. "Because if you tried I would kill you, not to mention what her father would do to you."  
  
"Nor me," said Rave coming to stand on the other side of the Fire Demon.  
  
"Don't worry," said Hiei. "I will take good care of Panth-chan."  
  
"I know," said Rave softly. "I know."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Genkai stood next to Jin and Touya who had managed to make it when something happened; the Earth began to move and a clearing was made which filled with light.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Touya moving into a fighting position.  
  
"They have come," said Genkai.  
  
"Who?" asked Jin.  
  
Genkai said nothing but stared ahead at the clearing where several beings stood; they seemed to have a presence about them they took away everyone's breathe.   
  
"Who are they?" asked Touya.   
  
"Immortals," said Genkai.   
  
The immortals walked through the crowd were an Earth platform rose and formed seats; the immortals took the seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. The wind blew through the trees playing a melody that no human could play.  
  
"It is time!" shouted Genkai.   
  
The entire throng of beings moved to form an aisle for the wedding members. First came Tygeria dropping flower petals on the ground, she was followed by Mave and Rave who each held a pillow with a piece of ribbon: one red and the other white; after them came the groomsmen and bridesmaids: Yuusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Yomi and Oniyuri, Kurone and Suki, Koenma and Catterina, then finally Kurama and Botan. The crowd whispered when Raven walked down the aisle by herself taking her spot next to Genkai; then Hiei walked down the aisle in black pants and a red Chinese fighting outfit (think of Kurama wears), his sword was at his side. Finally however King Flareics and his daughter appeared at the end of the aisle, he was in his royal clothes while she was in a white hand tying gown; as they walked down the aisle people with bowed or knelt before them.  
  
Finally they reached the others and Flareics slowly handed Panthera's hand to Hiei who took it.  
  
Raven smiled and stood before them nodding at Mave and Rave, the twins placed the pillows on the altar and took up red and white candles walking around the entire wedding congregation and guests.   
  
"Power of Fire protect this circle and those inside of it," they chanted. "Keep the fire of love burning like these candles burn to protect those in this circle."  
  
The twins walked back to the altar and took up incense of rose and lilies they walked around the congregation and guests again chanting, "Power of Wind protect this circle and those inside of it. Keep the wind of passion blowing like these incense sticks blow to protect those in this circle."  
  
They replaced the incense then took up bowls of water repeating the steps sprinkling the water on the ground, "Power of Water protect this circle and those inside of it. Keep the water of life moving like these drops of water move to protect those in this circle."  
  
They once more returned to the altar to take up sticks and moved around the same circle forming a small trench in the ground chanting, "Power of Earth protect this circle and those inside of it. Keep the earth of wisdom shaking like these sticks shake to protect those in this circle."  
  
For the final time they returned to the altar this time retrieving daggers and forming a cut in their hands and repeating the step for one last time, "Power of Spirit protect this circle and those inside of it. Keep the spirit of trust growing like these drops of blood grow to protect those in this circle."  
  
Finally the twins returned to stand by Raven and lit the other candles on the altar before taking the places near the bride and groom. Raven smiled and placed her hands over Hiei and Panthera's.  
  
"We have come to witness the life long union of body, heart, mind, and soul of this two people," she said her voice carrying over the wind. "They will signify the final joining of the three worlds with them there will be final peace. The ribbons you two."  
  
Rave and Mave took up the ribbons and placed them in Raven's hands, she took them and intertwined them before wrapping them around Hiei and Panthera's hands. Hiei pulled Panthera in for a kiss and the entire congregation cheered.   
  
"Now," said Raven after the noise had died down. "This story in our lives is finished and it is time to move on to bigger and better things for the sake of the future and ourselves."  
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Wow had I gotten ten more reviews I nearly would have had half has much has I did for my first one. Oh well such is life. Now for my really big surprise guess what everyone I am going to write a Panthera and Hiei lemon that takes place after this so keep your email and eyes open for it! 


End file.
